War Factory
Allied Armour Facility The Standardised Production Automated Manufacturing Module is probably one of the more revolutionary technologies of the 20th century. Originally developed in the 1940s by International Inc, SPAM was quickly co-opted by the Allied Nations along with the MCV design when the Second World War broke out. Requiring little to no human operation and only a constant supply of processed ore to stamp out a steady supply of parts, the introduction of SPAM modules arguably changed the nature of the battlefield completely. Even today, it remains a closely guarded secret of the Allied Nations. Given this secrecy surrounding SPAM modules, many exaggerations about their capabilities have arisen. One of the most common, and most persistent in spite of the Allies' repeated attempts to stamp it out, is the belief that SPAM modules have the capability to produce entire vehicles from nothing but processed ore. This is of course patently false. SPAM modules, though they have done much to ease the dependency of armies on supply lines, have their limitations. The biggest of these is that they cannot produce anything that is too complex. Though one can employ multiple SPAM modules to produce more complex devices, even then there are limitations. Producing something as complex as a tank, though theoretically possible, would require such a large number of SPAM modules as to be impractical, and it would be considerably slower and less cost-efficient than a factory. Even the "SPAM module-built" Sky Knight UCAVs are in reality mostly assembled from prefabricated, factory-assembled parts. As such, to call an Allied Armour Facility a "production facility" is not really accurate at all. While Armour Facilities do possess a number of SPAM modules capable of stamping out spare vehicle parts or ammunition, a more accurate comparison would be a repair shop. Vehicles are still brought in from behind the frontlines, whether whole or in pieces; what the Armour Facility does is to service and repair vehicles (or salvage what they can from their wrecks), though it can also act as a storage facility. Relatively minor repairs can be dealt with by the automated Zakmes drones that orbit all Armour Facilities, but in the event that a tank or some other vehicle has suffered extreme damage (usually the point that it has to be towed back by armoured recovery vehicles), it must be brought inside the facility, where the engineers are much better equipped to handle the work of repair. Confederate Revolutionaries Vehicle Warehouse The Mark II Modular Automated Vehicle Warehouse, released in 1951, had a dramatic effect on the nature of warfare. It was once a given that war machines were assembled far behind the lines in cities to be shipped to the front line, but with the development of the SPAM module and other technologies such as robotics, it was suddenly possible to assemble a Mastiff tank in the field in under 18 hours. Suddenly, no field base was without the ability to be equipped with any military resource it needs. Though most vehicles and munitions are still produced behind the lines, the presence of the Vehicle Warehouse can turn the tide of a battle between two standing forces, or keep an isolated base stocked with the latest equipment. Behind the Scenes The Vehicle Warehouse is based on the War Factory from Red Alert 1. The side of the Vehicle Warehouse sports graffiti of President Ackerman with the stencil "Unite!" below it. This is the first instance of graffiti on a Confederate building, and heavily influenced the style of the other structures. The other graffiti found on the warehouse is a bordered image of the Beagle Light Tank surrounded by stars on the front of the garage door. Service Pad Before the invention of the unmanned aerial repair drone, Service Pads were a ubiquitous sight on the front lines of the Second World War. With facilities available to repair and refurbish any surface vehicle, the Service Pad and the accompanying remote-control tracked and rubber-hulled repair carts can keep vehicles in tip-top shape. After the war, these structures were common sights as cheap civilian structures set up to service cars and boats in urban centers, as well as a focal point for the Allies' massive Earth Day recycling drives. Under the Confederate Revolutionaries, Service Pads are extremely important structures that keep the rebel war machine running (somewhat) smoothly. Required for the retrofitting of Combat Vehicles, the Service Pad also deploys Support Vehicles; trucks and other oddities that provide the Revolution with their most predominate irregular warfare elements. Finally, in an ironic nod to the environmental concerns of the Allies, the Confederates have taken to using the Service Pad to recycle their vehicles; with more hulls then working parts, it is not uncommon for a vehicle to be pulled apart so its parts can be used to repair other vehicles. Soviet Union Tank Factory The Tank Factory (formerly War Factory) was designed by the engineers at Arkhangelsk Tank Plant, intended to quickly produce their incredible tanks in the field. To make everything cheaper, the Tank Factory does not produce any kind of repair drones unlike its counterparts in other powers, so the factory can concentrate solely on bringing new armour straight out onto the battlefield to battle the enemies of the Soviet Union. This function is instead given to Sputnik crews and Crusher Cranes. One of the latest improvements of the Tank Factory after the end of WWIII was shifting non-tanks to the new Vehicle Factory, caused by the large number of military gear being introduced (or in some cases, reintroduced) into the Soviet arsenal. Since all the schematics could not be held in the factory's sole hard drive, the decision was made to split the schematics into two sets; one for the Vehicle Factory and the armour specialization for the Tank Factory. Soviet Commanders are advised to decide pre-battle which tactic they prefer or build both Factories to get the maximum out of both branches. The Tank Factory can produce these units: Just the Stats Vehicle Factory Just the Stats Empire of the Rising Sun Mecha Bay One of the Empire's greatest surprises was the placement of Mechas on the battlefield, something that can only be done because of the Mecha Bay. The Mecha Bay, like other Empire unit-producing structures, requires structure-independent upgrades in order to send stronger units to the field. Instant Garage With the restructuring of the Imperial Self-Defense Force post-war, the Empire needed new facilities to allow the new tactical flexibility offered while still sliding under the Allied sanctions on their military forces. Looking back on the war, the Shogunate realized that their Mecha Bay was too limited in the number of designs it could hold. The solution was specialization; a structure specifically designed to hold the vehicular and armored forces of the Empire. The Instant Garage is the solution to that problem. Focused solely on the wheeled and tracked designs of the Empire, the Instant Garage offers a commander a new flexibility in synch with the Imperial military doctrine. Now commanders are able to call in both flexible mecha designs and purpose-built vehicles for any battlefield condition. Syndicate Vulcans Forge Vulcan was one ugly sucker. Greek mythology goes out of it's way to specifically mention he was a freaky looking cripple with his metalworking ability as his only redeeming skill. Like it's namesake, the Vulcan's Forge is an ugly looking sucker and still makes itself worthwhile on the field. Covered in spare metal, wires, and garish neon for the companies that produce the vehicles made inside, the forge is capable of supporting Legion Security's operations in the field by supplying spare parts and repair services, for a price. Mythology never said Vulcan was an idiot after all. Category:Buildings